


Letters From Cole

by MistressSiM



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Human Cole, Letters, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Cole, POV First Person, Travel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Asher,</em><br/> <br/><em>I know why you sent me away. I'm glad you did, but it still wasn't very smart.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, while I was riding a fit of sadness. I always write something romantic when I feel sad. 
> 
> I wasn't planning on sharing this, but here we are. I do that often, actually.
> 
> Edit (11 September 2015): Minor cleanups. Also, this was written before the Trespasser DLC.

**9:42 Dragon**

_(This short letter is creased from being folded repeatedly_.)

Asher, 

Today, the boat landed on the Wounded Coast. I don't know why they call it that because it's never wounded when people are around. It likes people. It liked me, too. Does that mean I'm a person?

-Cole

* * *

 

_(This letter is at first left on Inquisitor Trevelyan's desk, unread except by the curious eyes of the young boy who delivered it.)_

Asher,

There's a man at the Hanged Man who's afraid of living. He thinks that he's being watched, so he watches back from the dark corners and doesn't leave. When he tries to leave,  ~~the walls~~ it feels like the air is closing around him and in his lungs. Took him to his mother's house in Hightown to show him it's okay. He cried and hit me and at first I thought I did it wrong, but then hugged his mother. Will be alright in time. ~~  
~~

-Cole

* * *

 

( _A tomato stain is splattered across the paper, from where Inquisitor Trevelyan—who had been eating a late dinner—had sputtered in confused laughter as he read it.)_

Asher,

The bandits are called Rats, but they're people. It doesn't make sense. Rats can't be people. They can't be people unless it's the Fade, and even then they aren't people, because to be a Rat in the Fade, you aren't fully human because of what you lost. So confused.

-Cole

* * *

_(Carefully preserved in its perfumed envelope.)_

Asher, 

When we went to Val Royeaux, I told you I didn't eat, but I ate today. It was raining and I wanted to hear the song. An elderly Elven woman saw me and brought me in. I reminded her of the son she lost. I made her hurt, but it was a good hurt. Necessary. Like letting go. The soup was good. I'm sorry for lying about not eating.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is thinned in the places where Inquisitor Trevelyan's tears fell on it.)_

Asher,

Was sheltered by a clan of the Dalish today. Children of Lavellan. They lost their best hunter at the Conclave.  ~~She could have been~~   ~~You could have been her~~ Ellana or Asher. Asher got to the Divine first. I didn't know what to say because they hurt and all I could think was "I'm glad it wasn't him". I'm glad it wasn't you who didn't make it to the Divine. Ellana was the light of the Lavellan and I'm glad she didn't make it. I don't like the way it feels. I left while they were sleeping, and left the coin I got from killing the Rats in Keeper Deshanna's arravel.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is wrinkled dramatically, from being crumpled into a ball, and then smoothened out by careful hands.)_

Asher,

Ostwick is old. The stone remembers from before it was Ostwick, and that makes it sad because so much was lost. I don't like it here.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is foul-smelling and blackened around the edges, from being thrown into the fire and then hastily retrieved.)_

Asher,

Your parents are proud of you, and they're sorry for what they did.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is smuged in places, from being passed around to Inquisitor Trevelyan's advisors. They still have not decided if anything should be done about this.)_

Asher, 

The Trainquil at the shop made the soldier angry, so the soldier drew his sword. The Trainquil is blank inside, so he didn't understand what he did wrong. I killed the soldier. They were going to hang the Tranquil, so I took him and I left. I can't make people forget anymore, so I'm in trouble there. It was worth it.

-Cole

* * *

_(The author's blocky handwriting is faded from the letter being used as a bookmark.)_

Asher, 

The Tranquil makes things with nothing but time and scraps. Calm, compliant, never complaining in hot or cold, hands always working at making something. Trinkets, bracelets, little paper birds. Muscle memory. It doesn't make him smile anymore. Memories of sister teaching him; memories of happiness gone. His sister is dead.

-Cole

* * *

_(This letter was sent along with a bracelet of tweed and dull jewels. Upon closer inspection, a weak hale rune has been affixed to it.)_

Asher, 

His name is Ingo. They took him from the Alienage when he froze the man that hurt his sister.

-Cole

* * *

**9:43 Dragon**

_(Neatly folded, for careful preservation in a small box bought just to contain the Inquisitor's letters.)_

Asher, 

We're now members of the Griffons! Blackwall wouldn't like the name, I think.

Ingo enchants and makes poultices for us. He doesn't join us on the field, don't worry.

I like the Griffons because we help people. Boss Lydia says we're "mercy-naries". Varric would like her.

Castor is angry most of the time. Castor screeches inside. Anger is familiar. Anger is comfort. But he wants to help, and sometimes he forgets.

Jonquil likes to help. His magic is like Solas', another limb, quiet, Elven, dangerous. He is loud and clever.

Aralet is from Orlais (it rhymes!) and she likes frilly everything, but she likes dirt, too. She always calls me this Orlesian word. She says it means cabbage. Why am I a cabbage?

Seraya is Dalish, but she hated how she lived with her clan. She still calls Ingo and Jonquil flat-ears, but Ingo is blank inside, so he doesn't get angry about it like Jonquil does. She is in love with living.

I like being a Griffon.

-Cole

* * *

_(Kept in Inquisitor Trevelyan's boot, for safekeeping and reading on the field.)_

Asher, 

Today, I remembered I miss you.

I miss your curly hair. I miss the way you laugh when I say something that's not right, but never because I'm wrong. I miss the way you move the hair out of my eyes so you can look into them before you say something that makes me feel alive. I miss watching you eat. I miss fighting beside you. I miss your laugh. I miss your voice. I miss you.

-Cole

* * *

_(Ripped to pieces.)_

Asher, 

Today, Seraya kissed me. Today is the day she left her clan. She just needed to be close to someone. So did I. We filled in each other's blank spaces and it was nice.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is half-ripped from the reflexive jump forced out of the Inquisitor when a friendly servant teased him for hiding himself away to read it.)_

Asher, 

Boss Lydia asked me where I came from. I knew what she meant. Where was he born? He has the look of the Avaar, but not the talk. Does he have a family? Who sends him those letters? He never lets anyone read them. Him and that Tranquil boy, so young, sad looking in the silences. 

I knew what she meant, I didn't tell her. I told her an almost lie because what I said was true, but it didn't answer her question: I came from the Inquisition. Everyone was surprised. I said I fought with you and no one believed me! Can you send a letter for them with my next letter?

-Cole

* * *

_(Crinkled at the edges, from being held too tight.)_

Everyone loved your letter except Seraya. Boss Lydia is happy to come work for you after we help more people here. Castor forgot to be mad about what you said. Jonquil laughed when you told him about how you laughed at his story that I wrote down. Aralet wants to know what you think of Orlais. I'll tell them to write you back.

Seraya is jealous. She thought your letters were from my mother, but I have no mother. I should have said they were. She won't talk to me.

-Cole

* * *

**9:44 Dragon**

_(Kept in Thom Rainier's small knapsack, a treasured gift from Inquisitor Trevelyan.)_

Asher,

We reached the Anderfels, and Warden Alistair greeted us. He recognized me. That  doesn't happen often. The Griffons were more surprised than me. He brought us to Weisshaupt to stay. He asked about you. I told him you were doing well, and I asked about Blackwall. If you don't have much need of him, maybe he can  ~~take his Joining~~ join the trainee program.

-Cole

* * *

_(Left open on Inquisitor Trevelyan's bed.)_

Asher,

The Anderfels are an ugly land. Everywhere we go, there are Wardens. It makes Jonquil hiss and spit. He's never liked "authority like bullies". That's what he calls them. We work with them sometimes, but Boss Lydia wants to leave soon. She has a bad feeling about the way things are run. It's not all bad, but the way the people don't make eye contact alarms her. She said we'll head for Rivain next.

-Cole

* * *

_(In a decorative envelope of red and gold.)_

Asher,

We made it to Rivain today. Warden Alistair thanked us for letting him travel with us. He said to tell you farewell; he's going West to join Hero Brosca. He loves her so much.

The people are friendly and they pay well. The city we're staying in, Alexandria, is made of colorful stone. It sings like Leliana does, under its breath and only when it's happy. The people are fascinated by us. It's not because of the elves in the party—Rivain has Dalish clans, too. It's actually because of our skin and eyes. A child called me a ghost. I laughed. I thought I was a ghost, once.

-Cole

* * *

_(The messenger boy, now two years older, withheld this letter from Inquisitor Trevelyan.)_

Asher,

The couple paid for my drinks at the tavern. The woman pressed close, and she smelled sweet and spicy at the same time. The man put his hand on the back of my neck and talked low in my ear. Seraya got up and left. Jonquil laughed. I went to their rooms with them. It was nice. I thought of you sometimes.

-Cole

* * *

_(The paper is spelled with a rejuvenation charm. Cole knows the Inquisitor stays up to read.)_

Asher, 

If you're reading this late, go to bed. 

Since I know you won't, place your thumbs in the markings on the sides of the paper and rub them. The sage charmed it for you.

We stopped some mercenaries— _not_ mercy-naries—from sacking her temple. There haven't been Circles in Rivain for a time, now. They revere mages. The sages are respected in most towns. There is a small sect of people who want to reinstate the Circles. They probably hired the mercenaries.

The Sage knew right away what I was. When we had settled, she beckoned me go come to her chambers. She asked a lot of questions about the Fade.

What was scary about it was that for a while, I had forgotten. It was just like in the Shire, when I thought I was a ghost. I thought I was human. It's alright. It was a good forgetting. I wonder if Jonquil knows and hasn't said anything.

-Cole

* * *

_(Tucked into Inquisitor Trevelyan's breast pocket for safekeeping.)_

Asher, 

Jonquil knows. He's always known. I told him about the Fade and the Shire and Lambert and you, and the Inquisition and Corypheus and wanting to be close to you. I told him how I forgot that I wasn't human and how I was a not-ghost. I cried. I don't think I've ever cried. He hugged me and told me he thinks I should go home. I think he was right. I'll bring Ingo. I'm coming back.

-Cole.

* * *

_(Passed across the dinner table to Inquisitor Trevelyan, as preparation for the kiss he received when he looked up from it.)_

Asher, 

I know why you sent me away. I'm glad you did, but it still wasn't very smart. We could have had more time together. You want to talk about it. I want to talk about it. We should. We will. Right now, you should look up. I'm going to kiss you.


	2. Letters to Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about the first chapter a lot and I was very proud of it, so... I wrote this up. All of these letters are direct responses to the first chapter. I wrote it in an hour and only did a cursory look over it, so if there are mistakes left behind, please let me know.

**9:42 Dragon**

_(This short letter is creased from being folded repeatedly.)_

Cole,

You have always been a person, Cole. Don’t be silly.

It’s called the Wounded Coast because—well, as a Marcher, I should know, but I actually don’t. I have heard bad things about the place. Bandits and such. Maybe that’s why?

I would ask after your health, but I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Stay in good health, Cole. Send me something whenever it’s convenient for you.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The letter is cherished.)_

Cole,

I’m glad that you were able to help the man at the Hanged Man. Did you notice how redundant that sentence was? I know little of Kirkwall other than that it’s not the best place to find yourself. I was thinking, “What is the Hanged Man? Is that one of his euphemisms?” but then I asked Varric. He had a good laugh. He says hello, by the way.

Keep me updated on the man. You’re so good, Cole. You’re always helping other people. You know, you told me you were afraid to do this whole thing on your own, but you’d been on your own for a while. Why were you scared? I suppose it doesn’t matter now. You’re doing wonderful so far.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Tucked into a shirt pocket.)_

Cole,

You never fail to make me laugh, and you almost never mean it!

Bandits are the disease of Kirkwall, it seems. Remind me not to visit the place unless I have to.

The rats are not actual rats, you see. I wager they chose that name because they thought it was intimidating. Silly, if you ask me. It just sounds dumb.

What are you getting up to, in Kirkwall? Varric tells me there’s plenty of mercenary work to be had in that city. I hope you’re staying safe. Do your best not to get tangled up with any rats.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The letter’s recipient has read this many times.)_

Sweet Cole,

Never apologize for something as trivial as that. You know I don’t like to push you too hard. I’m glad you enjoyed the soup.

Have you the address of the woman who fed you? I would like to send her my thanks, and perhaps some supplies for this upcoming winter. Varric tells me that the Alienage in Kirkwall is of the lesser variety. Stay safe.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The paper is neatly preserved, as if the recipient were afraid to read its contents.)_

Sweet, sweet Cole,

Would you be surprised if I told you I met this Ellana?

Before we began the proceedings of the Conclave, she shared some of her meal with me. The lot of us were freezing our arses off outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I didn’t dare ask the mages to light up a fire. They didn’t look to be doing all that well. I suppose the journey had drained them of their power.

I made a joke to her about everyone finding peace due to our mutual understanding of the cold weather, something really stupid and unfunny, and she smiled at me. I still regret my reaction when I got a good look at her, because when I saw those markings on her face—the vallaslin?—I was prepared to be called a shem and every other unflattering thing, but she just said that greeting the Dalish use and asked if I was hungry. Then she laughed and said she couldn’t do much about the cold, but she hadn’t been called the best hunter in her clan for no reason. I am not surprised at all that she tried to help the Divine.

She told me a few things about how this war has been for the Dalish people. I had never thought they stayed in one place long enough to feel the long-term impact of any such thing. She asked many questions about the human side of thing.

Cole, she had such a lovely voice. I’d never heard the Dalish accent at length before that. Sometimes in Ostwick, they let the clans pass through to trade and things like that as long as they were fast and discreet. Couldn’t let any unbound mages free in the city. It was such a pretty way to speak, all lilting and expressive. Solas was a bit like that, when he got excited, but I am under the impression he learned to tame it for the most part.

If I am being honest, Cole, I am also glad that it wasn’t me. Is that a very horrible thing to say? How do you think the world would have reacted to a Dalish inquisitor? I shudder at the thought. I wish she had survived, somehow. Maker, I really do.

Please don’t feel bad. There is one good thing about all of this: I got to meet you. You have kept me afloat in more ways than you know. Stay safe, Cole.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The courier was amused by this.)_

Cole,

Ostwick is a terribly ugly city. It is also a horrible city across the board. Still, have you seen any naughts and crosses boards across the city? My sister and I played it often, and left our marks on the cobblestone.

Once you find all of those, I suggest you leave as soon as possible. Have you seen the circle? Ghastly thing, that. About half of my many siblings ended up there one way or another—Templar or Mage, you take your pick. We have some Tevinter ancestry.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The courier was confused by this.)_

Cole,

Thank you, but please don’t ever do that again. My parent’ don’t get to be proud of me. They don’t get to be sorry. I will not be speaking with them again, so please do not ask.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The paper is smudged from being read so many times.)_

Cole,

We have cleared up that situation for you as best as possible. I doubt you were going to, but it’s in your best interests not to return to Ostwick. Josephine is not pleased.

Maker, I told you it was a horrible city. Everyone makes someone else miserable somehow. Pretty, but so ugly on the inside. I suggest you travel elsewhere.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The author’s loopy cursive is starkly colored against the faded paper.)_

Cole,

Do the two of you need supplies? The next time you find yourself near a post, I can have necessities sent to you.

Where are you going next? I can have a few things waiting for you there. Be safe, and make sure your friend is ready for travel. We commonfolk aren’t as hardy as you are.

Asher

* * *

 

_(The letter was sent along with a sketch of its recipient, as well as paragon dweomer rune.)_

Cole,

You know that we must be careful about mage and Templar affairs. I hate how things ended, but slowly—surely—there will be change. It might be happening faster than some people might want, but well. Most of those people are old.

I thank you for the bracelet. Please find good use for that rune.

Asher

 

* * *

 

**9:43 Dragon**

 

_(Neatly folded, for careful preservation between a thick journal bought just to press flowers and contain written memory.)_

Cole,

Blackwall most certainly did not like the name. I told him about it, and I couldn’t contain my laughter. He said “You always did have the worst sense of humor, my lord. Tell the lad I hope he’s well.”

He hopes you’re well!

Took the words swiftly from my pen. I worry that you push him too hard, at times. It’s not like a Tranquil would ever tell you that they’re tired.

Varric did indeed enjoy your Boss Lydia’s pun. He says can you open up a line of communication?

Castor sounds a bit like the Champion’s brother.

Jonquil sounds like my kind of partner. Loud and clever are also words you could use to describe me. After all, I am very great. Also, loud and clever. Did I mention clever?

Aralet is a lovely name. It took me a moment to understand why that rhymes. I often napped through Orlesian lessons as a child. To answer your question, cabbage is an Orlesian thing. I asked Vivienne for you. She could not contain her amusement. It means what it means (she is calling you a cabbage), but what it really means is that she likes you.

Seraya sounds a bit like the Dalish that our own Sera likes to complain about. Does she fit the stereotype?

Please be a safe Griffon.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Kept in an inner pocket of Cole’s shirt, as something of a favor.)_

Sweet Cole,

I miss you, too! Sometimes I feel like you forget. You know how I feel about you. Maybe more than I do myself.

I miss your dumb yellow hair that you never comb. It’s a mess. Please comb it and wash it at least once (once!) a week. I miss moving your mess of hair out of your face and realizing, Oh, you really are quite handsome, if a bit underfed. You still eating?

I miss your voice and the random gifts you’d leave at my bedside table. I miss watching you not eat. I miss waking up on the field and watching you watch me because you didn’t know well enough to just look away. Have you gotten better at social conventions? I’ve always liked that you forgo them, though.

In short, I miss you as well, you silly man. Please protect yourself and your friend on the road. Safe travels and see you soon.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Crumpled up.)_

Cole,

I think it’s best you leave the more intimate details of your travels to yourself.

Asher

* * *

 

_(This letter has been passed around to multiple parties. It has arrived with Inquisition pins.)_

Cole,

I think it’s safe to say that you are from the Inquisition. Perhaps it’s a bit presumptuous to imply that your life started with our cause, but you really were an integral part of the whole operation, so I would say that you’re well within your rights to say that you came “from the Inquisition, with love”! You can show the next page to your mercy-nary friends.

Boss Lydia,

Please forgive Cole for every weird thing he has done and will ever do. I promise they have a reason. Varric says he’s quite pleased you enjoyed his crazy old books. He’s a silly little man and I’m glad to have him around. If the two of you meet, never play Wicked Grace with him. He’s had practice with Qunari.

Thanks for taking care of Cole for me. Would you like to have a place working with the Inquisition, if you ever find the time to settle down? You would be well compensated. We could always use more reliable men in our ranks.

 

Castor,

I’m hoping you’ve calmed down a bit? You know, you remind me of someone I know. He’s a Grey Warden. I see him every now and then—he helps us with Inquisition business and sometimes he accompanies me on my travels, since most of my companions have so tragically abandoned me. You know, he is often angry about most things. That’s just how he is. He’s a serious fellow. But even he’s learned to stop and appreciate some things, and also how to let people in, to an extent. I respect him greatly. His name is Carver Hawke.

Thank you for putting up with Cole. I know he can be a bit much at times. He cares about you. He cares about everyone.

Jonquil,

Of everyone, I believe that you are perhaps doing the most to get Cole out of his shell. Believe me, even though he can be very unapologetic about most things, his shell is as hard as that of a tortoise’s. Cole wrote down a story you told him (about the working girl you met in Denerim?) and I don’t believe I have laughed quite as hard that entire month. You are deliciously inappropriate. Please do not change.

Thank you for plaguing Cole. He is something of a homebody when he becomes comfortable.

 

Aralet,

I’ve a friend who has a place in Orlesian courts. Lately, a Starkhaven tale has taken the population by storm. It is about a human woman who times travels back in time to ancient Arlathan to conspire with Elves. It is quite entertaining. Have you read it? I have been practicing my Orlesian and I’d like to know if the translation I made of the song they wrote for the tale is good at all:

 _Chante-moi l’histoire_  
 _D’une fille d’autrefois_  
 _S’agirait-il de moi?_  
 _L’ame legere_  
 _Elle prit un jour la mer_  
 _Over the sea to Stark_ (This is where I gave up)

Thank you for calling Cole a cabbage. That is a very sweet thing to call him. He is extremely amused by it, and is pleased that you are fond of him.

Seraya

Thank you for keeping Cole on his toes.

 

If you all want proof, here is an official Inquisition seal. Also, I attached some pins. Josephine has insisted on having these made. I think they are quaint and unnecessary little things, but they are all the rage.

 

Cole, I hope to hear from you soon. Stay safe on your travels and find your way to a post. I have a few things that I want to send you.

Inquisitor Trevelyan

* * *

 

**9:44 Dragon**

 

_(The letter arrived with assorted sweets.)_

Cole,

Sweets are attached for you.

Thank you very much for telling me about the Anderfels. Blackwall is well on his way. I hate to see him go. He has truly kept me safe these past few years. That isn’t to say he took your place—far from it—but he has been a treasured companion. Still, I am glad to see him doing this for himself. If you crossed paths, tell him I said thanks for the weapons that he thought he was being subtle about leaving behind.

How is Warden Alistair? He was such an odd man. He always found something to joke about.

Tell me, what are the Anderfels like? What is Weisshaupt like? I read about it often as a child. Did I ever tell you that I had aspirations to become a Warden? The Blight ruined any more dreams of that. We heard many stories about the Blight in the Free Marches. Though the worst of it was in Ferelden, we had our fair share of Darkspawn attacks. The creatures feel so _wrong._

Did I ever tell you that this is the way they discovered my sister was a mage? There was an attack in the market. Completeley out of the ordinary, to be sure. Darkspawn rarely make their way into cites, and a city state like Ostwick? Well protected and covered in stone? Sometimes I still wonder if someone didn't let them in.

Long story short, my sister saw that some of them were attacking the townsfolk and burnt the lot of them. We had kept her secret for years. They thanked her and then they put her in the Circle. That's part of the reason I was considering becoming a templar. We had the leeway to make it happen (Maker, it had happened before, we had a brother and a sister in the Circle years before the rebellion). The Conclave saw to the end of that.

Forgive me. You know I can be a pessimist at times. Stay safe.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Kept in a boot for safe keeping.)_

 

Cole,

I must admit that I’m surprised to hear that about the Anderfels. It’s a secretive nation. You don’t really hear much about it beyond “Wardens are here, visit at own risk.” With the way things have been since the Blight, I can’t say I’m overly surprised. I hope that Blackwall will fare well. He’s never been one to stand for corruption.

I’m sure you can forward the message to him somehow, so tell Warden Alistair that I wish him safe travels on his journey. I never knew that about him and the Hero of Ferelden. Is she well? He seemed quite worried about the whole false calling business.

They thought you a ghost because of how pale you are, you silly man! One would think that you’d get something of a tan, what with all of the work you’re doing out there. What are the Dalish like there? Do they have something of a Rivaini accent or do they still have that lilt? I wonder if that is a universal thing?

Stay safe, but perhaps have some fun along the way. Shall I send some supplies for the stay?

Asher

* * *

 

_(The recipient thought it best not to reply.)_

Cole,

Are you well? It has been some time since we last communicated this way. I wonder if I might have said something to upset you. Please let me know how you are doing.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Kept in a favored book, for continued use. The paper is spelled with a rejuvenation charm.)_

Cole,

You are sly and also annoying. I did not sleep the night I read this. Your charm, however, did allow me to finish stray paperwork I had been avoiding. Haha, and also ha. I had one of our mages spell this for you in turn, though it’s not like you ever sleep.

Very strange to hear about the sacking of temples in Rivain (I have been reading about the nation since your arrival), though I suppose that makes sense, after Divine Victoria. The Chantry does not have as much sway there as it would like—it makes sense for there to be a few fanatics with their smallclothes in a twist. Tell me, Cole, do you believe that things will change soon? I keep thinking that, after everything that happened, there should be no reason for things like Circles and discrimination based on differences. I suppose I am being a bit optimistic. You well know that other people have not given me much reason to be as such.

Cole, what you are is a living breathing person. That you came to us differently than others does not make you any less human. There is nothing wrong in forgetting, for a while, why you were brought here. You have a drive—Compassion—and you have done nothing but fill that drive for the past few years. You are human, and I care for you a great deal.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Wrinkled from tears.)_

Cole,

I will be very happy to have you back.

Before you return, you should know that I’m not sorry for sending you away. I think this was good for the both of us. You’ve had some real growth. I have too.

But I want to again remind you that you are human. You are more human than most of us here in the Inquisition. When Solas was thinking about using that amulet for you, I wasn’t sure what to think. I very nearly allowed him to do it. However, I’m glad I didn’t.

See you soon, Sweet Cole.

Asher

* * *

 

_(Left next to Cole’s pillow in the morning.)_

Cole,

If you ever, ever again try to kiss me while my breath reeks of garlic, I will box your ears until you see stars.

Welcome home.

Asher

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks.  
> Hit me up on the Tunglrs!

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this self-betaed, this was posted from a mobile phone. Please excuse any mistakes (and tell me about them if they're glaringly bad).
> 
> The backstory behind this: Trevelyan and Cole were becoming closer, after Corypheus' defeat. Trevelyan realized that he was falling in love, so he decided to send Cole away, ostensibly on a mission with a handwavey objective, so he could have space and time to think about his feelings. Cole knew all along, and returned Asher's feelings. At first, he only left to preserve Asher's feelings, but the distance ended up being good for both of them.
> 
> If you have any questions about fics (or requests!!), or you want to keep track of what I'm writing, you can find me on tumblr as [sim-writes](http://sim-writes.tumblr.com).


End file.
